Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing
Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing is a song from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Song Credits * Music and Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Mark Punch, Rick Price * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Lyrics Greg: Come on, everybody Let's join Captain Feathersword Captain Feathersword: W-ow! Greg: Come on, everybody He'll show us what to do Captain Feathersword: W-hoa, now this'll be fun. Wiggles: Put your hands on your hips Everybody's starting to shake Hey, hey, hey Greg: We're all pirate dancing The Other Wiggles: Dancing, dancing, dancing Captain Feathersword: C'mon, me hearties, let's do some pirate dancing. Wiggles: Hey, hey, hey Greg: Pirate dancing's fun Captain Feathersword: W-o-ow! Oh, it's so much fun. Wiggles: Wave your arms in the air Dancing's fun for everyone Greg: Hey, hey, hey Wiggles: Hey, hey, hey Greg: This pirate dancing's fun Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh yes, me hearties. Greg: Well, come on, everybody Let's dance with Captain Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Oh yes, me hearties, now we're gonna groove. Wiggles: Come on, everybody Greg: You know he'll show us what to do Captain Feathersword: Come on, just watch me. Ha ha! Wiggles: Put your hands on your hips Everybody's starting to shake Hey, hey, hey Greg: We're all pirate dancing The Other Wiggles: Dancing, dancing, dancing Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho, dance with me! Wiggles: Hey, hey, hey Greg: This pirate dancing's fun Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, it's the most fun I've ever had. Wiggles: Wave your arms in the air Dancing's fun for everyone Greg: Hey, hey, hey Wiggles: Hey, hey, hey Greg: Pirate dancing's fun The Other Wiggles: Dancing, dancing, dancing Captain Feathersword: Oh yes, me hearties. Har, har. Greg: This pirate dancing's fun The Other Wiggles: Dancing, dancing, dancing Captain Feathersword: Ho, ho. The Other Wiggles: Dancing, dancing, dancing Wiggles: Hey, hey, hey Greg: We're all pirate dancing The Other Wiggles: Dancing, dancing, dancing Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's the most fun I've ever had. Wiggles: Hey, hey, hey Greg: This pirate dancing's fun The Other Wiggles: Dancing, dancing, dancing Captain Feathersword: Wo-o-w! Ahoy there! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Trivia * This is the first song since Romp Bomp A Stomp where Anthony plays the drums. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Music Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:John Field Songs